


Late Night Swim

by Aendrax



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: Ubbe sneaks you into a pool for some alone time.





	Late Night Swim

_“Quiet!”_ Ubbe warned trying to look serious as the door to the pool slammed shut behind you. You couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Ubbe volunteered here during the summers ever since your youngest was old enough for lessons.

_“I’m not going to have some stranger teach our kids how to swim. My father taught me everything I know, I’m going to do the same for our children.”_ That was always the line when it came to the children learning something. You found yourself often saying you were going to have the kids learn this or that from someone just so he’d get involved. It wasn’t that Ubbe was a terrible father, you just enjoyed seeing him get on his high horse.

_“You said no one was here.”_ You said raising a brow to him.

_“No dear, I said I **hope** no one is here.”_ He grinned and gave you a quick kiss before grabbing your hand and escorting you through the space. You’d been there so many times that you could have walked through blindfolded, but you let him lead you. Once you two arrived at the pool you quickly looked around making sure no one else was there. You were still taking off your pants when Ubbe jumped in splashing you. Once you were down to just your swimsuit you got into the pool with the help of the ladder nearby. Ubbe was there to greet you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close.

_“That’s better.”_ He said softly into your ear plating kissing from your ear, down your neck and on your exposed shoulders. Your eyes closed as you let out a breath of contentment. Ubbe’s hands began moving up to your breasts and you quickly turned to face him.

_“Uh-uh.”_ You teased before taking in a breath and immersing yourself in the water swimming away from him. You swam just a few feet away from him before coming up out of the water and smirking at him.

_“(Y/N), you sure you want to play this game?”_ He asked smiling at you. You knew he liked it when you played hard to get. You laughed at him and undid the knot of your swimsuit top once it was off you threw it to him laughing once again before you disappeared underneath the water for a second time.

You played this cat and mouse game with him around the pool. Each time he grabbed a hold of your arm or foot, you wriggled out of his grasp. He was near one of the ladders and you were just a few feet from him as you two looked at each other laughing.

_“You’re getting slow there Daddy.”_ You said teasing him.

_“Maybe I just enjoy watching you move Mommy.”_ He teased back. You moved to him then, deciding he’d had enough. You wrapped your arms around his neck pushing his body against the ladder. He kissed you hard and passionately and you felt the bulge in his swim trunks press against you.

_“Does Daddy want to play a game?”_ You said in a hushed voice flicking his lips with your tongue. Ubbe raised a curious brow at you. _“Why don’t you take a seat and relax.”_ He moved himself out of the water and onto the concrete site. You settled yourself on the last rung of the ladder just your upper body exposed.

You reach into his trunks pulling out his wet hard member biting your lip before taking it into your mouth. The second the tip enters your mouth he begins to moan in pleasure. You look up seeing him with his eyes closed enjoying your mouth. You take the tip and start making circles with your tongue and then applied a bit of pressure to the small opening. His eyes shot open and he let out a moan as you did this. He grabbed a handful of you wet hair and tightened his grip. He lowered your head once again to continue pleasuring him. You sucked hard moving your mouth up and down his grip not loosening. You continued to tease him with your mouth knowing that he couldn’t take much more.

_“Come here.”_ He said in a gravelly voice pulling your mouth off of him. You removed your bottoms tossing them onto the concrete next to him and put yourself on top of him. His wet hardness laid between your thighs. You weren’t going to let him enter you just yet. He reached up to grab your breasts, but you quickly stopped him.

_“Not yet.”_ You say softly as you take his hand up to your mouth. You take his index finger into your mouth slowly sucking it your eyes not leaving his. You moan and start grinding your hips along his hardness causing him to go crazy. Each time his hands went to explore your body, you stopped him and it was only causing him to squirm more.

_“Do you want me?”_ You ask increasing the speed of your hips.

_“Please.”_ Ubbe begged stopping himself from reaching up to touch you. Seeing how obedient he was being you brought his hands your breasts. Without saying another word, you took him in your hand and guided him inside of you. He sat up them pulling your body closer to his. You grinded against him and his hands traveled to your center. His fingers playing with your center bud.

_“Ubbe…”_ You breathed pleasure washing over you. He continued to play there as you grinded together. Your mouth fell on his should biting down as you let out a moan. With his free hand he grabbed your head again forcefully grabbing your hair causing your throat to be exposed to him. He licked at your neck increasing the force of his thrusts. Your entire body began to tighten and your breathing was getting shorter.

_“Cum for me (Y/N)”_ Ubbe said rubbing your bud vigorously his thrusts becoming more rhythmic and even. You closed your eyes tightly not wanting to release just yet, you didn’t want the pleasure to end. He removed his fingers from your aching bud and began to lay you down on the cold damp concrete. Once he was on top of you he raised your hips and pushed himself deep inside you over and over. You yelled out in pleasure as you came on him. Your eyes locked with his and he kept going in and out of you until he himself came.

_“Damn it Ubbe not again! Can you and (Y/N) fuck somewhere else?”_ It was your brother in law Hvitserk.

_“At least you let us finish this time.”_ Ubbe laughed.


End file.
